No Matter What: Rewrite
by Free Beloved Army
Summary: The rewrite of No Matter What. The first one sucked. Please Read and review, much better than the first. Tamaki takes the Host Club to a commoners market. But what happens to the twins when they're seperated from the group? Please R
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! I'm finally getting this out. I still need to do my camping sequel *sigh* Way to many stories to write. Oh well, I'll get them done eventually. I hope you enjoy this fic. Well on to the story!**

**Dedications: duckie lover 151, Cole-Hyuuga (don't worry, Kaoru will probally end up being in danger to knowing me), leshamarieinuyasha, CruellyHonest (thanks for the critisicm, I'll try and use your advice the best I can so please tell me if I improved on this one ^_^), Rockergirl0709, Mared and the Jarcuses, go-play-in-traffic, SuikaChan555, dustyfuzzybunny. Thank you all for reviewing on the last one and I hope you and any new readers enjoy this ^_^**

**Disclaimer: Sadly I still don't own ouran. If I did there would be more twincest and yaoi ^_^**

**Warnings: Chances are there will be swearing and there might also be twincest ^_^**

* * *

RING! RING! RING!

Hikaru groaned and opened his eyes slowly. His cell phone was ringing and the Hikaru knew by the ringtone that it was Tamaki.

_'What the hell does he want this early in the morning?' _He thought angrily as he sat up slightly and grabbed his phone. He flipped it open and pressed it against his ear.

"What do you want Milord? You do realize it's summer vacation and some of us aren't crazy enough to wake up at five am!" Hikaru snapped.

"Sorry! You need to wake up Kaoru though, I have a question to ask!" Tamaki's voice was excited on the other line. Hikaru just got more pissed.

"I am not waking Kaoru so you can ask us a question! It's five in the morning! He doesn't need to be woken up, he's tired!" Hikaru hissed, being careful to keep his voice low as to not wake his twin. Hikaru turned to look at his twin while Tamaki was throwing a fit asking why Kaoru was tired and if he was okay. Hikaru smiled down at his sleeping brother. _'He's so cute when he's asleep.' _Hikaru thought, brushing his twin's bangs out of his eyes. He turned his attention back to the phone where Tamaki was still ranting.

"Milord, I'm not waking Kaoru." Hikaru said firmly.

"Fine! Then I'm coming over there!" Tamaki cried. Hikaru tensed. He didn't really want Tamaki coming over so early. He looked down at Kaoru again before sighing.

"Fine I'll wake him, what do you want to ask us?" He asked.

"I wanted to know if you guys would come with us to a commoners market today." Tamaki replied, sounding alot happier. Hikaru sighed.

"Okay, I'll ask him." He muttered, turning to his twin. He didn't want to wake his twin from his peaceful sleep but if he didn't who knows what Tamaki would do. He gently shook Kaoru's shoulder and murmured his name. Kaoru stirred but didn't wake. Hikaru shook him slightly harder and repeated his name louder. Kaoru groaned and slowly opened his eyes.

"Hikaru? What's the matter?" He yawned, rubbing his eye sleepily. Hikaru sighed.

"Milord's on the phone." He replied. Kaoru sighed and rested his head on his twin's shoulder.

"What does he want?" He whispered, starting to doze off slightly.

"He want's to know if we'll go with him to a commoners market." Hikaru replied. Kaoru sat up at that and looked at his twin, almost a little fearful.

"Kaoru?" Hikaru asked uncertainly, surprised by his twin's reaction. Kaoru shook his head.

"Sorry, um, yeah I guess we can go." He replied, he still looked a bit anxious. Hikaru stared at him before turning his attention back to Tamaki.

"Okay, we'll come." He said.

"Okay! I'll pick you up at ten!" Tamaki replied before hanging up. Hikaru put his phone down before turning back to Kaoru. Kaoru looked deep in thought.

"Hey Kaoru are you okay?" Hikaru asked. Kaoru jumped and looked up at his twin, surprised.

"Um, yeah, I'm fine." Kaoru replied, his voice shaking slightly. Hikaru frowned and scooted closer to Kaoru, wrapping his arms around him. Kaoru leaned against Hikaru, closing his eyes.

"What time is milord coming?" Kaoru asked softly.

"Ten." Hikaru replied. They both looked at the clock and saw it was six thirty.

"Damn it he talks to much." Hikaru muttered as he hugged his twin tighter. Kaoru sighed, their sempai did talk to much.

"We might as well have a shower." Kaoru said, standing up. Hikaru sighed and followed his twin into the bathroom. Hikaru turned the shower on and they both took off their pajamas. They both got in the shower. The shower ended up being a bath though, considering they had so much time until Tamaki came to pick them up. They got out when the bath water started to get cold. They each wrapped a towel around their waists and walked into the bedroom.

"It's ten already?" Hikaru asked, shocked. Kaoru looked up from where he was getting dressed.

"I guess so." He replied, continuing to dress.

"I can't believe we were in there so long." Hikaru said, also starting to get dressed. They had both finished getting dressed when Tamaki burst into the room.

"Guys! Hurry up!" He cried. Hikaru rolled his eyes and both him and Kaoru followed the older boy out, both grabbing their cell phones along the way. They walked out of the house and climbed into the limo after Tamaki. Kaoru yawned and rested his head on Hikaru's shoulder, closing his eyes. Hikaru smiled down at his twin before looking out the window. He sighed, hoping the day would end soon.

* * *

**Well that's the first chapter. It's kinda different from the other one but it's supposed to be. Hope you liked this ^_^ Please review, and Happy Halloween!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone! Sorry I haven't updated in a while! I got distracted, I was updating different stories so gomenasai. Anyway here's chapter two! Haha, I just noticed (well only because I went to one story and then the other) That the first chapter for this No Matter What is much longer than the first chapter for the original No Matter What. Also I've been considering changing the title and summary and just re-writing the story as the twins positions won't really be switched up that much. Maybe a little but mainly no. So what do you think? Please tell me so I know if I should do that or not. Luv ya all!**

**Dedications: Plotline. Obbsessed, YagamiNeko and Duckie Lover 151. Thank you all for reviewing!**

**Disclaimer: *sighs* No, I still don't own Ouran. **

**

* * *

**

"Milord, how long until we get to this market?" Hikaru asked, almost whining. Kaoru looked up at Hikaru, the older twin seemed impatient to get out of the car. Or maybe he just wanted to go home... that was probally it. Tamaki looked up at Hikaru.

"Uh, um.... well you see... I don't really know how long it will be until we reach it. Haruhi doesn't know either." Tamaki replied. Hikaru looked shocked for a moment before he glared at Tamaki.

"You're joking! You decide to take us to a stupid market and then you don't even know where it is?! What the hell is wrong with you?!" He shouted. Tamaki whimpered and hid behind Kyoya.

"Mommy, Hikaru's being mean to me!" He whined. Kyoya sighed and turned his attention to the older twin.

"Tamaki may not know where we are but at least if we do get lost you two will be together. How would you feel if we had only brought Kaoru and we got lost? You wouldn't be able to protect him." He said calmly. Hikaru tensed up when Kyoya said this and held Kaoru tighter. Kaoru's eyes had widened when Kyoya said that and he had moved closer to the older twin. Tamaki and Haruhi looked at the twins. Suddenly the car jolted to a stop.

"Master Tamaki, we have arrived." Tha driver said. Tamaki smiled.

"You see? We weren't lost! Thank you." Tamaki added the last part to the driver before climbing out of the limo. Hikaru rolled his eyes as he followed the rest of the club out. Tamaki was looking around, bubbling with excitement. "This is amazing!" He cried.

"It's not that amazing." Haruhi said, looking around as well.

"What do you mean?" Tamaki asked. Haruhi sighed.

"Never mind Senpai. You can think it's amazing if you want." Haruhi said.

"Okay! Wow, this place is so big, we can't possibly explore all of it as one group." Tamaki said. Suddenly, an idea struck him.

"Uh oh, Milord looks like he has an idea." Hikaru said, looking very bored.

"If we can't see the whole market as one group, we'll split into seperate groups!" Tamaki cried happily. Haruhi and Hikaru rolled their eyes.

"Um, are you sure that's safe Milord?" Kaoru asked quietly.

"Of course it's safe! Now, the groups will be this. Me, Kyoya and Haruhi will be a group, Mori and Hunny will be a group and the twins will be a group. Okay, let's go!" Tamaki said, dragging his group off.

"Let's go Takashi! Maybe we can find someplace that sells cake!" Hunny said, dragging his cousin behind him.

"Okay Kaoru, we might as well go." Hikaru said, taking the younger twin's hand in his own. Kaoru nodded, though he looked kinda nervous. Hikaru sqeazed Kaoru's hand before they both set off in a different direction than the other hosts.

* * *

**Holy shit, I'm so sorry this took so long. Wow, that was a crappy ending to a chapter, ah well. Oh, I've changed my mind. This is going to be a re-write of No Matter What instead. Okay, well please review. I luv you all!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone! I'm updating again! Well, on to the story.**

**Dedications: Llamas Myspace and Spam, duckie lover 151, YagamiNeko, booklover192 and CinderXKaoru! Thanks for reviewing!**

**Disclaimer: No! I still don't own Ouran!**

**

* * *

**

The Hitachiin twins had been walking around for a while now. Hikaru still didn't see what the point of this was. He wasn't even paying attention to where he was going, just making sure he didn't bump into anyone. So, of course, he didn't notice he had walked into an alley. Kaoru did notice though.

"Uh, Hikaru." Kaoru said, looking around fearfully.

"Hmm? What?" Hikaru replied.

"Um, I think we should go back." The younger Hitachiin said.

"Huh? Wh-" Hikaru only just noticed their surroundings. "Oh, okay, let's go." The twins were just about to leave the alley when a group of people blocked their path. More people gathered behind them, leaving them no escape.

"Well well well. What do we have here? It looks like a couple of rich kids have gotten themselves lost." The man right in front of the twins smirked.

"We aren't lost!" Hikaru fired back. Kaoru bit his lip, if his brother didn't think about what he said he could get them into a dangerous situation. The man in front of them smirked more.

"Okay, if you say so. Hmm, what should we do with you?" He asked. Hikaru and Kaoru blinked, confused.

"Uh, what do you mean?" Hikaru asked. The man's smirk grew. The man looked up at one of his men and nodded. The next thing either twin knew, Kaoru had been grabbed and Hikaru had been pushed away from the younger twin. Kaoru whimpered while Hikaru glared at the guy he guessed was the leader. "What are you doing?!" He shouted angrily. The man smirked.

"Well, if you're rich, I obviously want money. And I figured that the easiest way to do that would be to take something, or in this case someone, important from you. It's obvious that you're the stronger one between you and your brother so I should take the weaker one as he won't put up a fight." The man said, his smirk growing more evil. Hikaru glared at him.

"Well what the hell do I have to do to get my brother back?!" He yelled.

"Isn't it obvious? You have to pay me money." The man said.

"How much?" Hikaru growled.

"Hmmm, one hundred thousand dollars. There's a bank over there." The man replied, pointing to the bank. "And don't take too long, unless you don't care for your brother's safety." The man smirked. Hikaru's eyes widened and with one last glance at his younger brother he raced to the bank.

* * *

**Yes! I updated all five of my stories in two days! Haha, well turns out I didn't switch their roles this time. Ah well, I still say this is a hell of a lot better than the original No Matter What. Besides, I might still switch up what happens in this one from what happened in the other one XD You'll just have to wait and see. I can't believe I updated all of my stories in two days! I've never done that before! Yay! Oh, and everybody get's cookies! *gives cookies* Well, please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Yay! I'm updating! I really wanted to update this. So, here's chapter 4 of No Matter What: Switched Roles! (even though their roles aren't switched XD)**

**Dedications: YagamiNeko, CinderXKaoru and ConsidertheTriforce. Thanks so much for reviewing guys!**

**Disclaimer: Nah, I still don't own Ouran.**

**

* * *

**

Hikaru tapped his foot impatiently as he waited in line at the bank. He kept looking outside, but he couldn't see into the alley because the alley was so dark. Finally he was in the front of the line and a cashier was free. He hurried over to her.

"I need to take out one hundred thousand dollars." He told the women quickly. Her eyes widened but she nodded and asked him to swipe his card. He did so and quickly typed in his pin number. The lady disappeared and appeared a little while later with a case.

"This has the one hundred thousand dollars in it." The women said, handing him the case. Hikaru quickly thanked her before rushing out the door. He ran into the alley and looked around. Kaoru and the gang weren't there. Noticing a note on the ground, Hikaru bent down and picked it up. He read it.

**_Haha, hi sucker. You were taking too long and people were starting to get suspicious so we took your precious brother somewhere. So now you need to take the money and come to us. You better hurry, I'm known to hurt people who I'm holding captive for a while. There's a map so you can find us. Better hurry._**

Hikaru's hand clenched into a fist and he punched the wall, ignoring the pain now present in his hand. He looked at the map, it was badly drawn but he'd be able to follow it. He started running when his cell went off, telling him he had a text. He slowed to a walk and looked at the text. It was from Tamaki.

**Hikaru, where are you and Kaoru? You need to come back now.**

Hikaru growled before texting back.

**We ran into into trouble so we can't come back yet. I have to find Kaoru!**

Hikaru had started running again when his phone went off. He groaned.

**What?! What trouble?! Where's Kaoru?!**

Hikaru texted back quickly, glancing at the map occasionally to make sure he was going the right way. He figured he must be close

**We ran into a gang and they've taken Kaoru. **

Hikaru was just about to put his phone back in his pocket when he got another text.

**Don't worry! We're coming! Hunny and Mori will be able to track you!**

Hikaru sighed, but didn't text back. He put his phone back in his pocket. _'I must be close by now...' _He thought, looking around. He noticed a building and suddenly knew that that was where Kaoru was. He didn't quite know how he knew, probally because he could sense his baby brother was there. He walked over to the door and pushed it open, walking inside and looking around for Kaoru.

"So, you're finally here. We've been waiting for you."

* * *

**Haha, cliffie! XD Sorry, I'll update again soon, promise. Hey, did you guys know that you can only send 100 PMs a day? I just found that out today, and that's because it won't let me send any more PMs today! So I have to wait til midnight to reply to them T.T Anyway, haha. I said that I was going to twist this from the original story, and I have! XD I hope you all liked this chapter, sorry it was so short. Please review! You're reviews really encourage me to update! So review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Whoo! I'm updating again! ^^ I really really wanted to update.**

**Dedications: duckie lover 151, YagamiNeko and ConsidertheTriforce. Thanks for the reviews guys!**

**Disclaimer: Nope. Don't own Ouran.... yet XD**

**

* * *

**

_~From where Hikaru had to go to the bank, with Kaoru~_

Kaoru's eyes widened as he watched his twin hurry into the bank. _'Hikaru...' _He thought, lowering his head and looking at the ground. The gang leader smirked at him.

"What's wrong? Don't have faith he'll come back?" He asked, tilting Kaoru's chin up so the younger twin had to look at him. Kaoru shook his head.

"That's not it." He whispered, trembling slightly. The leader smirked before releasing Kaoru's chin and straightening up. "Shit." He muttered, noticing people staring at them. "Come on." He growled, walking deeper into the alley. "Someone write a note and map so the other kid can find us." He called as his gang followed him.

"Wait, where are we going?" Kaoru asked, terrified.

"Shut up." The leader growled as he led the gang farther into the alley. Soon the guy who had stayed to leave the note had caught up with them. At that moment, the leader pushed open the door to a building and walked in, his gang following. "Put the kid over there. And don't let him out of your sight." The leader growled. The two men holding Kaoru nodded and carried him over to the spot, dropping him onto the cement. Kaoru winced. He sat there, wondering what was going to happen to him. The leader was pacing around, looking irritated.

"Boss, you okay?" One of the gang members asked. The leader looked up.

"Yeah, I'm fine, just bored." He suddenly looked at Kaoru and smirked. "I won't be for long though. We've been holding you captive too long for you not to get hurt." Kaoru's eyes widened and he felt himself lifted off the ground again. The leader walked towards him, a knife in his hands. He brought the knife to Kaoru's face and cut his cheek. Kaoru winced and could feel blood falling down his cheek. The leader tilted his chin up again.

"Right now, you are my possession. Until your brother comes with my money, I can do whatever I want with you." The man smirked. Kaoru's stared fearfully at him. The leader raised his hand and slapped Kaoru across the face, hard. Kaoru whimpered and tears started to fall down his face. The two men holding him laughed coldly, as did the leader. One of the men holding him pushed a knife against his throat. Kaoru closed his eyes, wishing he was back home with Hikaru. _'I knew going to this stupid market would be a bad idea.' _The leader looked up when he heard the door slam open and stepped away from Kaoru.

"So, you're finally here. We've been waiting for you." He said.

_~now, back to Hika~_

Hikaru jumped slightly and turned towards the direction the voice came. His eyes widened and his hand clenched tightly around the handle of the case from the scene he saw in front of him. Kaoru was being held by two of the gang members with a knife pressed against his throat. He already had a cut on his cheek and was crying silently. The gang leader smirked.

"So, you brought the money and even managed to find us. You must really want your brother back." Hikaru glared at him.

"No shit! Now give him back!" The gang leader raised an eyebrow and the knife was pressed harder against Kaoru's throat. Kaoru whimpered, trembling.

"I'd control that temper of yours if I were you. Now, if you want your brother back...." He held his hand out. "Give me the money." Hikaru handed the man the case, never taking his eyes off his twin. The leader smiled. And that smile scared the shit out of Hikaru. "Okay, put him down guys." The two men that were holding Kaoru smirked and dropped him. Kaoru hit the ground rather hard. The two gang members cut his arms, other cheek and neck before following their leader out, laughing. Hikaru raced over to Kaoru's side, anger boiling inside him that he couldn't have done anything to help his brother.

"Kaoru?" Hikaru murmured, crouching down beside his twin. Kaoru whimpered softly. Hikaru quickly checked the cut on his neck. it was bleeding, but not deep enough to kill. He sighed softly in relief before helping his twin into a sitting position. Kaoru winced, pain shooting through his body when he moved.

"Hikaru..." Kaoru whimpered, tears starting to fall faster down his cheeks.

"Sh, it's okay. It's okay now." Hikaru murmured, wrapping his arms around Kaoru, careful to avoid the younger's cuts. Kaoru whimpered and cried into his brother's shirt. Hikaru rubbed Kaoru's back comfortingly, glaring in the direction the gang had gone. After a while Kaoru stopped crying and Hikaru helped the younger boy to his feet. He held Kaoru's hand tightly and led him out of the building, going back the way he had come. Kaoru was tired and followed his brother without even looking at his surroundings. So he was surprised when they walked out into sunlight and onto the street.

"Hikaru! Kaoru!" Both twins jumped when they heard their names being called and looked up the road to see Tamaki, Hunny and Mori hurrying over to them.

"Oh no! Kaoru, what happened?!" Tamaki cried when he reached them and noticed the cuts Kaoru had. Kaoru didn't answer, just drew closer to Hikaru. Hikaru wrapped an arm around him and turned to Tamaki.

"We need to get home. Now." He said. Tamaki nodded and turned around, leading them in the direction of the limo. People were staring at the group. Kaoru yeeped in surprise when Mori picked him up. Hikaru walked just ahead of the tall man so that he could keep an eye on Kaoru. After walking for half an hour, they made it back to the limo. Mori placed Kaoru in the limo and Hikaru climbed in afterwords. Hunny, Tamaki, Kyoya and Mori all got in.

"I'll see you guys later." Haruhi said before hurrying away from the limo. Hikaru rolled his eyes as the limo started moving.

"What happened?" Tamaki asked again.

"Not now Milord. I already told you most of it, you should be able to figure it out. If not, ask Kyoya-senpai, Mori-senpai or Hunny-senpai, they'll be smart enough to figure it out." Hikaru muttered, looking down at Kaoru who had fallen into a fitful sleep, leaning against his twin. Tamaki thought about it for a moment.

"Mommy! What's he talking about?" Tamaki whined. Kyoya sighed.

"I'll tell you later." He mumbled as the car stopped in front of the Hitachiin mansion. Mori got out first and picked Kaoru up gently, Hikaru following quickly. Mori carried Kaoru into the mansion, Hikaru close behind.

* * *

**Whoo! Longest chapter yet! So did you like it? I feel bad for Kaoru though... well, I really hope you liked this! The next chapter will probally be the last. Please please please review! I'll update again soon, even soon****er if you review ^^**


	6. Chapter 6

**Yay! I'm updating again! Haha, I really need to update my other stories too.... XD Well, onto chapter 6 of NMW: rewrite ^.^**

**Dedications: DistanceBetween, booklover192, YagamiNeko and duckie lover 151. Thanks so much for reviewing guys!**

**Disclaimer: ...... T.T Nope, don't own it yet ^^**

**

* * *

**

Kyoya watched out the window as Mori carried Kaoru into the Hitachiin mansion, Hikaru walking slightly ahead of them. He sighed, opening his laptop.

"Mommy! What was he talking about?" Tamaki whined. Kyoya glared at him.

"Think about it. What did Hikaru say in his text messages?" Tamaki thought about it for a minute, then his face twisted so he looked half mad, half upset. Kyoya guessed the blond had finally understood what happened and turned back to his laptop.

"Why would anyone do that?" Tamaki whispered. Kyoya looked up at him.

"I don't know..." He replied.

"What are you doing?" Tamaki asked, looking over Kyoya's shoulder at his laptop screen.

"Trying to find any information on the gang that attacked Kaoru. If I have information my private police can hunt them down." Kyoya replied, closing his laptop as Hunny and Mori approached the limo.

"Can I help?" Kyoya looked at the blond. Tamaki was looking up at the Hitachiin mansion, the expression on his face hard to read.

"I suppose." Kyoya replied. Just then Hunny and Mori climbed into the car.

"Poor Kao-chan, I hope he'll be alright." Hunny sighed, hugging Usa-chan close to his chest.

"He'll be fine, Hunny. Hikaru will take care of him." Kyoya replied. Hunny smiled. Tamaki told the driver to go to The Haninozuka mansion. The driver nodded and started driving. They arrived at Hunny's mansion about half an hour later. Hunny waved goodbye before climbing out of the limo, Mori following closely. Next, they went to the Ootori mansion. Tamaki thanked the driver before following Kyoya into his mansion. Kyoya was already walking up to his room and Tamaki quickly followed. When they reached the dark haired boy's room, Kyoya sat on the sofa and turned his laptop on again. Tamaki sat down beside him and watched over his shoulder. They stayed like that for a while before Kyoya finally smirked, a look of pure evil on his face. Tamaki looked at his friend fearfully and backed away slowly.

"Kyoya..?" He asked nervously.

"Yes?" Kyoya replied, still smirking and now having his cell in his hand, quickly dialing a number.

"Why are you smirking?"

"Because. We're going to take revenge." Kyoya looked at the blond before talking to the person on the other line. "Yes, can you please come and pick me up and take me to the Haninozuka mansion? I'll give you the rest of the orders then." Kyoya spoke into the phone before hanging up. "Come on. We're going to make those rat bastards pay." Tamaki was staring at Kyoya, completely confused, but followed him out of the room anyway.

* * *

**Aw, Kyoya-senpai cares for Kao-chan ^^ Sorry for the shortness of this chapter. But, this isn't the last chapter, like I had thought. So that's good news ^^ Please review, I accept anonymous reviews, so please, everyone, review! Luv ya ^^**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey everyone! Sorry about the long wait, hehe *laughs nervously* Anyway, on to chapter 7 ^-^**

**Dedications: duckie lover 151, booklover192 and YagamiNeko. Thanks for reviewing guys ^-^**

**Disclaimer: Nope, still don't own Ouran.**

**

* * *

**

_~With the twins, when Tamaki dropped them off~_

Hikaru was walking a little bit in front of Mori, constantly looking back to see if Kaoru was alright. The younger twin still looked terrified, but wasn't as pale as he was before. He actually looked slightly annoyed from still being carried. Hikaru laughed quietly when he noticed that. Hunny, who was walking in front of Hikaru, opened the front door to the Hitachiin mansion for Mori. Hikaru walked in first, than Mori and than Hunny. Mori started walking up the stairs towards the twins' bedroom, Hunny and Hikaru following him. The few servants they passed stared at the group, surprised and a little scared by the scratches they could see on Kaoru. Hikaru sighed, stopping one maid and asking if she could send a nurse to their room. The young girl nodded, rushing away with one last worried glance. When they got to the twins' room Hikaru opened the door and stepped aside, letting the older teen in first. Mori walked into the room and placed Kaoru onto the bed. Hikaru instantly ran over, sitting next to him.

"Thanks Mori-senpai." Hikaru said, smiling. Mori just nodded.

"Yeah, thanks senpai." Kaoru added softly. Mori smiled.

"Bye Hika-chan, bye Kao-chan! Usa-chan, Takashi and I will come by later and bring you cake!" Hunny said cheerfully, hugging the younger twin carefully before running out, waving goodbye again before disappearing. Mori followed the small blond, smiling softly at the twins before he left. Hikaru sighed, wrapping his arms carefully around his twin.

"Thank god you're okay. I don't know what I would do if something worse happened to you." He murmured softly.

"I'm fine, Hika." Kaoru whispered back, snuggling against the older the twin. They stayed like that for a while until the nurse came in. Hikaru reluctantly let go of his twin, still sitting close to him.

"So, what happened Hitachiin-sama?" The nurse asked as she inspected Kaoru's cuts, opening the little bag she brought with her and pulling out some cotton balls and disinfecting alcohol.

"Er, well... we ran into trouble when we were out today." Hikaru finally said, holding Kaoru's hand tightly.

"Hm..." The nurse frowned, gently wiping each of the cuts and, if needed, placing a small bandage on them. She hesitated when she got to the cut on his neck, before very carefully cleaning it. Kaoru winced, the wound stinging worse than the others. Hikaru squeezed his hand, murmuring softly in his ear. The nurse sighed, putting a bandage on the younger boy's neck before packing up her things. "There you go, those should heal over the next week or two. The one on your neck may take longer to heal, you're very lucky it wasn't a little deeper, you would have bled to death if it was." Hikaru and Kaoru's eyes widened simultaneously when she said this.

"Um... thank you." Hikaru said, standing up and walking over to the door, opening it for the nurse. The nurse followed him. Just as she was leaving, Hikaru muttered in her ear. "Please don't tell our parents. Tell the maids as well please." The nurse nodded before leaving. Hikaru sighed, closing the door and walking back to his brother. Kaoru was looking down at his hands, which were lying on his lap.

"Hey, you okay?" Hikaru asked, sitting next to the younger twin and wrapping an arm around him. Kaoru looked up and smiled.

"I'm fine. Just thinking." Hikaru smiled back, leaning forward and capturing his twin's lips in a gentle kiss. Kaoru blushed, kissing back shyly. The kiss broke and Hikaru rested their foreheads together. Kaoru sighed softly, closing his eyes. Hikaru layed the younger twin down gently, laying down next to him.

"Just rest, kay Kao?" Kaoru nodded drowsily, snuggling close to the elder. Hikaru stroked his hair, watching his brother's face relax. He kissed the younger's forehead, thinking over how close he had come to losing him. _'Thank god those assholes didn't cut deeper.' _He thought, resting his head down on the pillow and continuing to watch Kaoru sleep. _'I hope they get their sorry asses kicked....'_

_~With Tamaki and Kyoya~_

"Kyoya! Who are you calling?" Tamaki asked, following the raven haired boy outside.

"Hunny-senpai. We can't kick those guys' asses by ourselves, can we?" Tamaki opened his mouth to reply, then closed it again. Kyoya made a good point. A couple of moments later, Kyoya hung up and put his cell in his pocket. "Hunny-senpai and Mori-senpai will be here soon." Tamaki nodded, looking at his clock.

"What are you planning on doing to that gang anyway?" He asked, turning back to Kyoya. Kyoya just smirked, one of his smirks that made him have the title 'Demon lord'. Tamaki shuddered slightly.

"I plan on watching Hunny and Mori beat the shit out of them, teaching them a lesson they'll never forget."

"Hm, I never knew you cared so much about the twins." Tamaki remarked. Kyoya didn't reply. Just then, Hunny and Mori pulled up. Kyoya and Tamaki climbed into the limo, sitting across from their senpai's.

"So, where are we going, Kyo-chan?" Hunny asked, looking up at the smirking boy curiously.

"We're going to go and get revenge, Hunny." Kyoya replied. Hunny looked at Tamaki questioningly, but the taller blond just shrugged. Kyoya gave the driver instructions on where to go, then faced the others again, still smirking. They were sitting in the car for forty five minutes in silence before the car stopped and the driver told them they had arrived. Kyoya climbed out first, the others following him slowly.

"Come on guys." Kyoya said over his shoulder, starting to walk into the alley. Hunny hurried after him, not wanting to leave Kyoya or Tamaki alone without himself or Mori. Mori and Tamaki followed the other two, Tamaki looking around nervously as they entered the alley.

"Kyoya, why do we have to go _here _to find them? Why can't we try luring them into the open?" Tamaki asked, jumping when a rat crossed his path.

"Because, we need to find them as soon as possible." Kyoya replied, looking around. They had been walking for quite a while before someone finally stepped forward.

"Well, well, well. Look what we have here, more rich people. Why are you here? Seeking revenge for what we did to your little friend?" The person who had stepped forward smirked, the rest of the gang appearing behind him. Kyoya smirked right back.

"That's right, that's exactly why we're here." The leader raised an eyebrow.

"Oh really? And who exactly are you planning on having fighting us?" Hunny and Mori stepped forward. The gang leader looked at Hunny and started laughing. Hunny glared at him, his dark personality starting to appear.

"And why are you laughing?" Kyoya asked cooly, a smirk still plastered onto his face.

"Y-you're sending that _kid _to fight us! You're s-sending him to his death!" The leader gasped between laughs. "What you going to do kid, force us to play with your toys?" The rest of the gang started laughing. Even Mori's eyes were narrowed at this point, the taunts the gang were making starting to piss him off. But he mentally smirked, knowing that what they were saying would just make Hunny beat them harder. Hunny narrowed his eyes too.

"No, I won't do that. Ready Takashi?" Mori nodded and they both jumped at the gang, the gang's laughing instantly stopping.

* * *

**Cliffie! Haha, sorry for the long wait. I'll try and update soon. I still need to update New Friends, Old Enemies and New. But, in the meantime, please review. Reviews really inspire me to write! But no flames please.**

**Um... I have a question. And please answer truthfully. Do you guys think my stories are garbage, and I should stop writing? Please tell me in a review, I really need to know... please review.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey everyone! I'm really sorry this took me so long to update. -.- Well, anyway, enjoy :D**

**Dedications: dustyfuzzybunny, Beckyno1, Rurouni-Raven, duckie lover 151, YagamiNeko, -Natalie.M-, booklover192 and HetaliaHangover. Thanks so much for reviewing guys. It means alot to me ^_^**

**Disclaimer: No, still don't own them. Sad, isn't it?**

* * *

Kyouya smirked while Tamaki watched in horror as Mori and Hunny beat the shit out of the gang. Most of the men were crying for mercy, while a few others had managed to run away. The rest of the gang's bloody, unconscious bodies were strewn across the alley. The gang leader was watching from the side, anger, shock and horror written across his face.

"Forget it, let's get out of here." He shouted before running off. Before he could get very far Hunny kicked him in the back of the head, sending him a good four feet before he hit the ground. Needless to say, he was unconscious. The rest of the gang, that was conscious, stared at their leader for a moment before they fled. When the last member had disappeared, Hunny went back to his normal, sweet self.

"That was fun." He giggled, climbing up on Mori's shoulders. "Don't you agree, Takashi?" Mori nodded, and small, barely noticeable, smirk on his face. Kyouya laughed, the sound echoing through the alley.

"Well, we got out revenge." The raven haired boy smirked. "So let's go." Tamaki let out a small sigh of relief as they left the alley, climbing back into the limo and driving away from the market.

"So, now what?" The tall blonde asked, looking at Kyouya.

"Now, we go tell them that Kaoru's been avenged."

O.O.O.O.O

"Hikaru, Kaoru, wake up." Hikaru blinked his eyes open, looking up to see Kyouya grinning down at him.

"Kyouya-sempai? What's up?" Kaoru stirred, blinking his eyes open and looking up at Kyouya, confused.

"I am happy to inform you that those bastards have learned their lesson."

"Um... how?" Hikaru tilted his head.

"Hunny-sempai and Mori-sempai beat them up." Kyouya smirked. Hikaru's face brightened, and he hugged Kaoru tight.

"That's awesome! Can you thank them for me?"

"You can thank them yourself." Kyouya stepped back and Hunny, Mori and Tamaki walked in, all smiling.

"Thank you so much, you guys." Hikaru smiled widely. Kaoru smiled too.

"It's no problem! No one hurts Kao-chan and gets away with it!" Hunny grinned down at them from Mori's shoulders.

"We're all really glad you're okay, Kaoru." Tamaki smiled charmingly at the younger twin, and smiles back.

"Yes, and now I think it's time we let you rest." Kyouya added, glancing at the other three. They nodded, and Hunny and Mori filed out of the room.

"See you two soon." Tamaki said, waving at them before exiting the room, followed closely by Kyouya. Hikaru smiled, resting his head against his brother's.

"Well, they got their asses kicked." He smirked, laughing. Kaoru nodded, snuggling close to the older twin. Hikaru laid both of them down, holding the younger twin close.

"I love you, Hikaru." Kaoru murmured softly, before slipping into sleep.

"I love you too, and I will always, always be here for you. No Matter What."

* * *

**And so, that's the end *sniffles* I'm sad, I like this one so much more than the original (what do you guys think? is this one better than the original?) Thank you everyone who read this, and reviewed ^^ I love every single one of you! Thanks for your support (Oh, I will try and start updating my other fics too. Working on the next chap for OQAD :3) So, see you all later! Please review ^^**


End file.
